


Pawprints & Roses

by PrincessEvaOfTheZone



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Paint Kink, Scratching, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvaOfTheZone/pseuds/PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesdays were the days, that the Mad Hatter visited the King of Hearts. But this week, he has brought a guest with him. </p><p>While blinded with rage, Cheshire Saruhiko gets lost in the castle of Hearts, he finds his way to the rose garden and there he meets a face he seems to remember, but not recognise. The boy seems to not know him , but also a large part of his life memories seem to be lost . Will the Cheshire cat be able to make the Knight of Hearts remember who he is, or maybe, that is the thing he fears the most. And will he piece together the strange dream fragments and possibly fall in love with this loud Knight?</p><p>Chapter 2 is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being rewritten, as it sucked balls at first. As maybe some of the readers will see, the chapter is much longer than it used to be and the summary has also changed. I hope you will enjoy this version better.

The monarchy of Wonderland had just went through another government change in the last 10 years. As the White King of Spades stepped down from his throne, becoming a citizen to live happily with his beloved Black Rabbit and Dormouse, the next suitable ruler in the country of Wonderland seemed to be the rouge King of Roses. As his group seemed to be an organization that helped the poor, with Shiro's blessing and the choice of the civilians Mikoto Suoh was crowned the King of Hearts, his adopted daughter becoming the Princess of Hearts and his roses deemed the Knights of Hearts. The people were joyful, for the Roses did look like a dangerous street gang, they made order in the streets that they lived in. And as the color of blood red became the new color of Wonderland, a new being of Wonderland was also born.

The legend of the Cheshire cat was known by every housemaid, fisherman, hunter and child. The legend of a human who had cat-like abilities, that used to belong in the court of the King, but one day it had rebelled against him and was banished to the deepest part of the dark woods, to be safe of the rules of Wonderland, but never be accepted in society. The Cheshire cat was known as the banished anarchist. The role of the ghostly cat fell upon those, whose hearts didn't follow the rules of the government and their deepest wish was to be as free as humanly possible. To not be bothered by the loud noises of the the crowd, and just float around like a forgotten piece of paper. The last Cheshire cat known to history was a man by the name of Fushimi Niki. A vile man who used his ability to mess around with innocent people, get mixed in dangerous deals, being filed with murder and drug deals. Alas, the man had died about 15 years ago, due to lung cancer, that was from his habit of smoking. But even a man like him, had eventually made a family. The sly cat had left behind a beautiful, rich woman by the name of Kisa, that was a well-known name in Wonderland, and a small boy, that was almost identical to his parents, with his soft but unapproachable face and midnight dark hair, sporting a pair of thick rimmed glasses, because of the family's poor eyesight. 

What the poor boy wished would never happen, did. The cruelly named Saruhiko Fushimi became the next Cheshire cat of Wonderland at age 20. Saruhiko hoped, that after the death of the devil he called his father, his life would finally be free from his existence, but with his past marked with blood and his future forever wrapped in fog, he knew it would be farther from the truth.

Every Tuesday was the day, that the Mad Hatter, whose mind was actually the tamest of them all, visited the King of Wonderland, bringing the report of the crimes, crops, festivals and simply the plan, that was to happen or had happened over the span of the week. As the Hatter lived at the outskirts of the Dark Woods, he did eventually run into the reborn young man, that was the Cheshire cat, and offered his help. The cat thought he was out of his mind, trying to ignore the fact the world will never accept his existence, but helpful hand of the Sane Hatter seemed to turn the boy into a stoic, unmotivated handsome man. As the cat hadn't shown his face in public, Munakata had the ''sane'' thought to show the boy off to the head of the land they called Wonderland, thinking that his old friend would be happy to at least know the face of the man, that was the legal troublemaker in the land that he ruled over now.

So, on just a regular Tuesday, the Mad Hatter threw his sown leather pouch on his shoulder, and with an extra traveler in his tow, made his way to the large, now red, castle, that stood on the top of the tallest mountain of Wonderland, hoping that the meeting would go smoothly and at the end of the day he wouldn't be left with nail marks all over his face.

\--------

The weather was nice. Maybe the only thing that was good about the day to Saruhiko's conclusion. He didn't want to meet the stuck up King of Hearts or his snotty, rouge bunch of Knights. He just wanted to be left in peace and quiet at his small home in the Dark Woods, never to be bothered again. But no, the Hatter had insisted to come along and at least show his face and then be offs cot free to do as he please. He did trust the Hatter a bit, but it still didn't make him stop his grumbling about stuck up monarchs and their stupid shiny castles and polished silver. Too tired to walk all the way to the far as fuck castle, his best solution was to float in boredom next to the Hatter, just like a loyal dog, which he was the farthest from. 

As the castle gate grew closer, the uneasiness of Saruhiko grew, making his handsome face pull into a dark frown, and making him snuggle into his hoodie further. Also a thing he despised. Not only he grew a furry tail and black ears, the only clothes to hide his identity, were to wear a purple hoodie, that he had found in the attic of his old home that night, when he was thrown out in the streets, once his mother had left the Wonderland forever. The hoodie had sown on cat ears to begin with, so even if he didn't have real cat ears, it still would look silly, but it was the only thing that kept him warm, and the only thing in his wardrobe besides plain white dress shirts and 20 pairs of dark jeans and shoes, courtesy of Munakata.

The rusty gate with the Wonderland crest now stood before the two men, one, already used to the sight, the other, seeing it for the first time as they opened with a creak, letting them to pass. Trying not to be judged so soon, Saruhiko landed on the ground, pulling his hood over his head more and willing his sensitive ears not to twitch much. The pebbles under their feet made a lot of noise, making the cats fur stand up on his tail. As the two guards greeted them at the front door, Saruhiko tried not to panic much, his face remaining in the stoic position, but his hammering against his chest. The golden door to the throne room opened, revealing a festive sight. There were beautiful women dancing, pulling the little silver haired princess along their dance, flamethrowers tried to entertain the small public gathered in the room and the lazy looking man, that sat on the golden throne, eating a blood red apple. A cheerful blond man was standing next to him, clapping with the rhythm of the song, and a man with glasses was talking to a Knight of Hearts, holding a long parchment piece in his hands.

As the new arriving guests walked further in the room, the dancers dispersed and let the through to reach the foot of the stairs, that led to the throne. The red-haired, lazy looking man looked down, as the Hatter bowed low, dragging the cat down with him, who let out a loud yelp.

''It is nice to see you, Munakata. It seems you have brought a guest with you today. Would you care to introduce us?'' The King raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, who had his head turned to the ground.

''The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty. For whom I have brought today, let me introduce you to the new anarchist of this land. Saruhiko Fushimi, aka the Cheshire cat.''

The room seemed to freeze from the words, and almost immediately it was filled with outraged words, hushed in chatter. There were disgusted looks aimed at the still kneeling young man, who still hadn't moved from the moment the Hatter had dragged him down. The King shifted in his seat, his eyes roaming the purple clad, kneeling figure. The man cleared his throat, before speaking once before.

''Stand up, boy.'' Without a second thought, Saruhiko rose to his feet. He raised his eyes at the King, feeling the mans gaze burn holes in his face. ''It seems weird, that the Cheshire cat of Wonderland follows my commands just like a prim and proper house cat. So, you are the new troublemaker?''

Fushimi shifted from side to side, his snarky attitude kicking in the moment the King spoke to him in a mocking tone, making him embarrassed in front of the crowd, that was still in the room. He did try to be polite. And now, it was under the cats tail.

''Yes, indeed I am the Cheshire cat, Your Majesty.'' He spat the honorific out with venom in his voice. ''It seems that our great King has excellent eyesight, as even an idiot could see the animal ears protruding from my human skull. I am not a house cat, as a matter of fact, I am a higher being than useless animals you just keep for fun. And as much as I do hate having my DNA mixed with these useless animals, the thing I hate more, is how commoners from the street are praising a bum of a King, who himself came from the streets, and will most likely die faster from lung cancer, than serving his time as a ruler of Wonderland. And now that you have seen my face, there is absolutely no fucking reason, that I have to stay in these wretched walls of a pigsty you call a castle. I bid you farewell.''

And accompanied with the outraged gasps of civilians, the Cheshire stuck up his tail, and floated out the door.

\---  
If Saruhiko was honest with himself, he was completely lost. In his blind rage he must have taken a wrong turn and was now lost in the maze of the castle halls. Making himself invisible to not be caught, the cat floated out the first window, that seemed to lead out of the castle. He did, in fact, get out of the castle, but had found himself in the garden of Hearts. One of the most beautiful places in the whole Wonderland, a place that was open for each and every one, who wanted a moment of quiet from their busy days, to just come and enjoy the sweet and pure smell of Wonderlands roses, while having a picnic, reading a good book, or just wanted to go for a walk. And as much as Saruhiko hated about every place in Wonderland possible, the place he couldn't hate was the garden of roses. He had small snippets of memory, of him coming here as a small boy, to escape the mindfuck his father made him go through each day. He remembered the sweet smell of the pure, white roses, that King Shiro had planted allover the garden, and they made him happy, with how they could look so beautiful, while being so plain.

But with King Shiro gone, the white roses had gone too. Now, the garden was a bit of a mess, with unhealthy roses dying in the bushes, while the already dead ones had fallen in the dirt, waiting to just be stepped on. Saruhiko's safe heaven was dying in front of his eyes, and it seemed, that King Mikoto did not give a fuck about the matter. But as Saruhiko looked closer, he saw that some of the roses were red, some only partly red, and some just had red spots. It almost looked like they were repainted with simple red paint, straight from the paint bucket!

Saruhiko landed into the garden, his sneakers making sound in the otherwise quiet, but ruined garden. The cat was all alone to mourn over the wreckage. At least, he thought he was alone. 

''Ah, fuck! That hurt like a bitch!'' Saruhiko didn't say that, and even if there were talking flower in Wonderland, he didn't think that the roses, called after a woman named Rose, who brought the flowers to Wonderland, would talk in a male voice. As the cat made his way through the maze of the garden, the obscenities grew closer and in volume, until making a sharp turn, Saruhiko came into a clearing- the center of the maze - only to see a short, red haired Knight of Hearts, judging from his uniform, holding a paintbrush and can, balancing on an unstable looking ladder, nursing his thumb in his mouth. The boy looked at the newcomer, disturbing his work, as Saruhiko's eyes grew large all of a sudden. A flash of images ran in front of his eyes. A blinding smile, wavy red hair, cigarette smoke, a coke bottle, warm lips, sweaty hands, a broken promise, a fall, a splatter of blood and a scream, that sounded like his own. And the face he was looking at now, was the star of each of the images he just saw. And as the old wooden ladder collapsed under the boys weight, Saruhiko screamed out a name he didn't know, but seemed to remember.

''Misaki!''


	2. The Alliance

The Knight fell down straight into the bushes of the same roses he had been trying to paint red, for whatever reason. The thorns poked into his body and drew red blood, a color he didn't particularly like to see coming out from himself. He raised his eyes up, only to see a smirking face looking at him upside down, the man in question floating above the culprit of his injuries. The red head grumbled, clicked his tongue and struggled to stand up without scraping a part of himself on any other thorns. The floating cat boy moved aside, the shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. Letting out a creepy sounding giggle, that sounded like it was mixed with a purr, the cat suddenly spoke.

''That's what you get for being an idiot~'' The cat said with a mocking tone, still hanging upside down, his hands tucked into the pockets. 

''What the hell are you doing here, you waste of air? Go ruin someone else's day.'' The small Knight spat at the creature, picking up the fallen brush, dipping it into the paint bucket filled with red paint and went to resume his task of coloring the snow white roses, that seemed more dead than the late Cheshire Sr. And he was under the ground, most likely being munched on by the third cousin of the Caterpillar. It was sad to see the condition of the poster flower of the great and beautiful Wonderland, their beauty ruined, what seemed like beyond repair. The Cheshire stopped grinning for a moment, his face pulling into a sad frown. What was the stupid new King doing, to let the Royal garden be gone this far? His anger rose inside his body, and his wicked side was trying to claw right up his throat to say something snarky. Well, no use holding back, he was the Cheshire, after all.

''Maybe~. That sounds like a good idea, but I much rather be picking on a small mouse, trying to paint over the fact, that this garden has gone to shit and the roses with it. No amount of paint is going to save them, and whoever thought of coloring them in and not just replanting them is the biggest idiot of the whole Wonderland.'' Saruhiko finished with a scoff. That seemed to had struck a nerve in the painter, who had turned around sharply and chucked his brush at the floating man, who just went intangible, the grin returning on his face tenfold. 

''Shut up you piece of shit! I'm not that short to be called a mouse! And don't you dare talk shit about His Majesty Mikoto-san! He is a great king and I am honored to be able to serve him. His order was to have the roses red, so I am doing just that. Not like the white roses are so important. The new color of Wonderland is red, so they need to be red. Now fuck off back to your forest and let me work.'' With that said, the Knight walked past the Cheshire to retrieve his brush, to continue his messy work.

Saruhiko was pissed by that answer, his tail swishing behind him. Turning invisible he snatched the bucket of paint, flew over the unsuspecting red head and tipped the can over, pouring the cold, dark paint onto the Knight of Hearts. The man in question screamed in rage and shock, wrapping his hands around the long, black tail of the cat, that didn't make out of his grasp in time, pulling a pained howl from his vocal cords. An amused voice drew them back to their senses. The pair turned their heads in the same direction, to see the Mad Hatter and the King of Hearts walking towards them together, the small Princess of Hearts clinging to the red robe of her adopted father's outfit, her large eyes looking straight at them. 

''Oya, oya. What has been going on here?'' The Hatter asked, fixing his glasses higher on his nose, to not draw attention to his slowly forming smile. The king hummed in agreement and the princess hid behind his back in concern. The site looked like a murder had taken place in the garden, blood red paint splattered all over the bushes, a ruined and splintered ladder pile in the corner and two men in the middle of a fight, the previous sound of pain not helping them in this situation.

''This law-breaking piece of shit just interrupted my work, insulted you, Your Majesty, and just now poured a can of paint all over me! Do something about this, Mikoto-san!?'' The Knight yelled, enraged. 

''Saruhiko Fushimi is the new Cheshire of Wonderland, therefor I cannot punish him, since he is the legal anarchist. But you can ask him to stop by yourself, Yata.'' The King said in a lazy manner, pulling a smoking stick from pocket and lighting it. The answer both annoyed and seemed fun to the mentioned cat, as he turned his attention back to his opponent.

''Yeah, come on, Mi~sa~ki! Beg me to stop teasing you~.''

''No way in hell, you piece of shit!?'' Yata screamed, pulling on the tail, that was still in his hands, dodging the kicking legs of the cat to whom the tail in question belonged.

''Stop pulling my tail, you midget!'' Their argument rose in volume, just amusing their spectators even more.

''You seem to be getting along well, which means your alliance will have no problems at all.'' The Hatter spoke, fixing his colorful, ribboned hat over his eyes. which was a sure sign he was going to prove his given title was not a mistake after all. The words made the fighters freeze in the middle of their fight, turning their attention back to the bespectacled man, who had a cheerful smile on his face.

''What the hell are you going on about, you fucking madman?'' Yata asked annoyed and slightly scared about what the answer to the question he had just given was.

''Since the Rose Festival is coming in a couple of weeks time, the garden needs to be in perfect condition. Since the new King has ordered the roses to be red, there is absolutely no time to replant all of them. So comes the solution of painting them. But another problem is, that the roses are not in a healthy condition for the paint to be able to absorb into them. That part is where you come in, Fushimi-kun. Since you are the caretaker of the condition of the plants inside the Dark Forest, you would be required to take care of the roses and return them to their healthy state, so that Yata-kun is able to repaint them. All of this needs to be done before the start of the Rose festival 2 months from now.'' The Hatter ran by them, as if it was a simple child's poem.

''What makes you think, that I want to tend to this garden? Yes, it is a fact, that this place is a little dear to me, but I won't spend my time tending to it, for the roses to be then destroyed by that awful color, that reminds other people, what kind of man this new, so-called King is. Maybe I don't want to work for this bum of a King? Maybe I don't want to see this midget every hour of the day, for, believe me, there is actually this much work to be done on this already too far gone garden?'' The last sentence earned him another painful pull on his tail, to which he finally slapped Yata's hands away, tucking the appendage underneath his hoodie, curled around his stomach. ''What makes you think I would want to do anything you just spouted from your mad mind, Hatter?''

The smile on the Hatters face grew more, it wasn't an evil smile, or cunning, just an innocent twist of lips, that belonged to the tamest and friendliest person in the whole Wonderland, but, at the same time he was one of the most dangerous characters in it. None understood his mind or when his innocent ideas and just simple sentences, that could unintentionally hold one of the craziest schemes only the Mad Hatter could be able to think of.

''I did not mention that you were obligated to participate in these tasks, oh no. You are the anarchist, just as His Majesty said. No rules are obligated for you to follow, you are as free as the air we breath. This task was just mentioned to you. It didn't require your approval or answer. It's just a string of words and pictures, that has now been embedded into your subconscious mind.'' The Hatter spoke easily, as if he wasn't trying to confuse the listening party. A confused silence seemed to had fallen over the ruined garden, until the loud ring of the clock tower clock rang the song of the time of twelve. ''Would you look at the time. It's time for us to be heading back home.'' The Hatter turned towards the King of Hearts, offering a smile. ''An enjoyable visit as always, Your Majesty.'' Then he dug around his sewn pouch, kneeled down and offered a cute string and fabric hat to the Princess. ''As His Majesty requested. A one of a kind hat, for a one of a kind Alice.'' The girl offered a tiny smile back, bowed in thanks and took the hat from the Hatter's hands. 

With a bow of his own, the Hatter turned once more towards the now hostile Knight of Hearts, who grumbled an annoyed 'what?' once their eyes met. ''I'm looking forward to see your skills at the Rose Festival, Yata-kun. Now then, Fushimi-kun. It's time we head back, our business is done here. For the day.'' Munakata added, before he turned towards to another path of the rose labyrinth and started to walk away. Still confused, Saruhiko started to float after him, but stopped to pick up the discarded paint brush, throwing it back to the confused Knight. 

''See you later, Mi~sa~ki!'' The cat said with a snicker, before he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

''Why do you know my name, you PIECE OF SHIT!?'' The Knight yelled after him, running towards the path the both of them had exited from, but, alas, there was no sight of the Hatter or the Cheshire in sight of the mile long path.

The cat had heard the question though. _If only I knew the answer myself..._

______________________________________________________

 

_A small, pale and skinny boy ran amongst the beautiful white roses. They looked like snow in summer, their smell intoxicating, pulling their company cartoonishly by the nose, asking to be smelt. In the night, they seemed to glow, just like freshly fallen snow. Their petals were always soft to the touch, just like a satin sheet. In this time of the year, each of the beautiful flowers held an occupant inside them - the flower fairies. Small boys and girls, who took care of their home, making them bloom larger each year. Their smell increased tenfold, making almost anyone dizzy and to be easily tricked. At daytime, the fairies slept, but when the moon shone in the sky, they danced. The Rose Festival was forbidden to be visited at night, for this specific reason. It was a time, when the small flower children played tricks on others, and no matter how cute or sweet they seemed, their magic was one of the most powerful in Wonderland._

_The small boy knelt behind a rose bush to watch the fairies dance. Just before midnight, the fairies would all join in a dance, a tradition, before tending to the flowers. Legends told, if you would for some reason, be able to join their dance and dance along without fail, a fairy would grant you a wish. This was the reason the boy was there that night. He kept a secret wish inside his heart no one knew. It had been a selfish one, but it was something he wished every night to the Man In The Moon, but, with no answer for now._

_The boy looked towards the clock tower, that read 3 minutes before midnight. It was time. What looked like thousand lights, fairies one by one gathered into a circle, that was large enough to go around the large fountain in the middle of the labyrinth three times. For a watcher, there may had not be any music present, but once you joined their dance, the sounds of the night seemed to make music no instrument could ever be able to make. When it seemed like the fairies were ready the start their dance, the boy quickly left his hiding place, slowly crawling inside the last circle, careful not to disturb any of the fairies. One of the rules, was not to look in their eyes, or you would be whisked away to their homeland, never to return, never to be remembered. Taking a deep breath, the boy concentrated his senses to be able to hear the music. A mix of howls of the wind, the splashes of water drops into the fountain, the dance of roses, as they swayed in the crisp night air seemed to create a melody, and the dance had begun. The boy kept his stare below the fairies feet, but in a particular turn, his eyes caught a presence, that was not a fairy. It was human, and looked like a boy his age, maybe younger. His feet stopped, as his gaze met with his unknown company. The red haired boy stared back at him, until he flashed a happy grin, as blinding as the roses they dance amongst._

__________________________________________________________

 

Saruhiko startled awake, breathing fast, fearing his fast beating heart was going to jump right out of his chest. He took a moment to get his breath back, before dragging himself out of his bed, which looked like a large basket, filled with scraps of fabric, courtesy of his childhood home, thrown together hastily, right before his mother had kicked him out and disappeared from Wonderland forever, wanting nothing to do with him after Niki had died. 

With a heavy huff, the cat dragged himself towards the chest, where he kept his clothes, opening it and not being surprised to see old torn pants from his house, the purple hoodie, his worn sneakers and stacks upon stacks of dress shirts and pants, a gift from Munakata. Choosing dress shirt #13 and pants #24, he dressed himself and too lazy to walk this early, floated down the old creaky stairs to the small kitchenette to find something to eat. Opening a wooden cabinet, it seemed his only options were only a growth cake, bread and jam, or a moldy apple he kept there just to always remind him how to sneer and pull a face of disgust. Well, bread and jam it was. _Need to go into town to get food._

After having his measly breakfast, the Cheshire floated out into the Wonderland, checking the Dark Woods for any changes. None, as always. His job for the day was done, but boredom took over, and without even thinking, his fog took him towards the Wonderland Royal rose garden. 

His feet landed on the pebbled ground, as he took a deep breath, trying to find the smell of the pure roses through the sickening smell of paint. He was not able to. The roses were ether too ruined, or the stench of paint overcame it. With a sad sigh, Saruhiko dropped down next to a bush, and took a dead-looking rose in his hands carefully. He breathed his foggy breath onto it, giving it at least a microscopic dose of moisture, deep down hoping it would be enough. But nothing ever was. Something so small, could never change something so big. With another sigh, Saruhiko rose up and decided to take a small walk, not realizing the company he had was around to see the sick rose glowing and returning to it's former beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt this fandom lacked some fiction on the Alice in wonderland K art. Seeing that there were none, I decided to write it on my own. I hope you like this small chapter. I will appreciate any kinds of comments and kudos are always loved too. I was and still am a writer on FF.net, but I decided to try my hands on this website as well.


End file.
